Takeshi Odori
"Impossible? Wait right here, I'll go make it possible." That Guy. Takeshi is That Guy. The guy that parties too much, but has several redeeming features. The Great Nickname Wall Angel Pre-Earned Refers to the appearance of his mech and his repair abilities. Shinigami Pre-Earned The 'maniac' side of Takeshi. James Chibodee Crockett Random nickname apparently given by Chibodee. No idea of meaning. Kill the Healer Samuel Flynn Maybe something to do with wanting to kill me for being a healer. Background Information Takeshi was born a denizen on an already existing earth colony to two parents that gave him the freedom to pursue just about anything he wanted. From parties, to schools to choice of subjects, he was allowed his personal choice on each and they never interfered with his choices. His father was a soldier in the Earth Federation Army, his mother a scientist at a top secret research facility that he knew little about, except that it was somehow related to NERV. To make up for the lack of parental company, he had many parties and made many friends. He still does this to this day. Additionally, from the first time he touched engineering he was hooked. It only took one science lesson and one lab to convince him of this and it was without further ado that once graduated he went to a respectable college for Mecha engineering. While engineering was his major, he also pursued maintenance as well. From his first class actually touching a machine, it seemed as though he could feel the machine and the machine could feel him. He became exceptionally skilled at pinpointing the source of various problems and even more adept at understanding those problems and using that understanding to engineer a fix. During his second year, there was call for a mechanized operations course and it was created. Out of pure curiosity, he signed up. However, he lacked a machine and the school was missing one. It was then, out of the blue, that he was first introduce to Tsubasa, the machine that he would become intimately attached to. A gift from his mother, it simply 'showed up.' With little to no explanation and a 1000 page manual in the seat. Thus did Takeshi become a Mecha owner. Later on, after graduating, he took on many odd jobs and built his own design in the background. After four long years he completed the Katana XT2, his own personal design. He tried to get it mass produced, but people said it was too advanced to go mainstream. So he kept it. Shortly after that he joined the EFA for somewhat unknown reasons. Personality Traits Loyal, Party Person, Incomprehensible At Times, Always Spouting Math, Talks Too Much, Gum Addiction, Hyper, OCD Concerning His Machines, Overly Protective of Machines, Rash, Brash, Stupid At Times, Ladies Man Talents & Abilities Pilot Abilities: Foresight, Gunslinger, Mechanic and Subversion Unit Abilities for Tsubasa: Bizarre Machine, Enhanced Control, Superior Handling and Thruster boost Unit Abilities for Katana XT2: Enhanced Control, Precise Special Pilot Ability: Talks to Machines Social Links ''Social Overview Factional Overview Factional Details ---- 'Alpha Numbers' Obviously, he's kin to his own kin so to speak. It only makes sense that he treats all Alpha Numbers as absolutely trustworthy, otherwise, teamwork falls apart immediately. ---- 'Katharon' The A-Laws find Katharon to be a huge problem, to the point that that's all he hears out of them, even in the middle of a disaster area like Shanghai. Somehow, Takeshi doesn't buy into it, maybe because he's naive or something, but either way, he's not readily willing to accept that Katharon is a terrorist organization responsible for many deaths, etc, etc. For now, he considers them to be more or less friendly based on past encounters. 'Katharon Change to Cautious''' - February, NC 121 After seeing the recent battles between the Katharon's 'Wing Squad' and the Divine Crusaders, he's not sure how to take them anymore. His first meeting with Katharon was relatively peaceful, but the Wing Squad has changed his view dramatically and now he has a certain distrust of them. ---- 'A-Laws' One would think he would consider the A-Laws to be more trustworthy than Katharon, but no, he doesn't. For one, he fully expects that anyone in the A-Laws would shoot him in the back given the proper reasoning and the chance. Secondly, they focus way too much on one target and lose sight of the entire battle field as a whole. This annoys him. ---- 'Divine Crusaders' Luckily for the Divine Crusaders, his first encounter was with Divada, who was more or less polite to a fault. This has changed his view of them overall despite what he has been told time and time again. In his mind, he would prefer not to fight with the Divine Crusaders, but sometimes it can't be helped. Still, if one were to approach him, he would be cautious, but treat them like any other person. ---- 'Trailers' One may ask themselves, why does he absolutely hate the trailers? He hates the trailers because they're creepy and they're scavengers of the dead. He has a fierce belief in the whole dead come back to haunt you thing and he also respects the dead way too much to let the trailers pick their bones dry. The fact that they go on to sell the stuff doesn't make it any better. They're not on his party list. :( ---- Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Original Characters Category:Kolyma Category:Unaffiliated